Finding Home
by kjrice
Summary: Kristy's the new girl in La Push who's trying to run away from a past that she's afraid will come back to haunt her. Everything she knew and believed in changes though when she meets Jacob Black...Jacob/Kristy charcters are older Rated for later chapts.
1. A New Place to Call Home

_**Okay, so this is my first story that I've posted here so please feel free to tell me what you think...both negative and positive comments are always accepted. This story's about Kristy (which is probably the only character I own) and Jacob, but this isn't like the other Jacob stories you might have read before. So, please just give it a chance. This is a story based on the amazing characters of the Twilight series which is own completely by Stephenie Meyer. Sadly the only character I own is Kristy.**_

Chapter 1: A New Place to Call Home

After a year of putting up with all the crap her ex-boyfriend had put her through Kristy was finally breaking away from him and as she past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign she knew that she would finally be able to start over and forget her past mistakes. She sighed as heavy raindrops began to hit her windshield and couldn't help but mutter to herself, "Well, I guess I should get used to this."

She couldn't believe that she had finally been able to pull herself away from her sunny LA home and traded everything in so that she could start a new life in La Push, a place where it rained more often then most cities in the US combined. She had told herself a long time ago that she would never come back to La Push and all the confines of the reservation, but with everything that had happened in the last year or two she couldn't help but think that this was a place that she could start anew.

Within a half hour she was passing some of the familiar places she had visited while she was growing up and visiting her grandparents. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the familiar two story that had been her home for so many summers; it was one of the only things her grandparents had had left when they had both died and it was the one thing that actually belonged to her now and no one else.

As she pulled her car into the drive she felt all her memories of this place, some good and some bad, begin to flood back into the forefront of her mind and as she got out of the car to look around she couldn't help but think about how much she stood out; even her car didn't fit in with it's surrounding and she was now supposed to adapt to a place she hadn't even seen or heard about in the last nine years. She walked up the old wooden steps, smiling as she thought about how everything seemed to come full circle in her life.

When she opened the door she wasn't surprised when a blanket of dust showered down upon her. 'Great, just great' she thought as she tried her best to wipe the dust of her clothes; she now officially hated how her life was turning out. She walked the rest of the way into the house, pulling her suitcases behind her, and couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the smell of the place. She knew from the beginning that this place would need some fixing up, especially since it had just sat for over three years with no one living in it.

Leaving her suitcases in the hallway she made her way into what would soon be the living room and, although it was still raining outside, cracked a few of the windows to let some fresh air in and some of the musty air out. She looked around the room and was a little surprised at how well everything held up. As she continued to walk and look around at what she would now be calling home she couldn't help but think that not everything needed as much fixing up as she had initially thought it would.

As she took her quick look around she turned on lights, glad that she had notified the electric company before moving in, and opening up the rest of the house, hoping that more of the fresh air would seep in. After taking a full look around the whole downstairs area she went back out to her car and continued to unpack the few boxes that currently held only her essentials, which she had put there early that morning; everything else she owned would be arriving in two days by a moving truck. She only hoped that everything arrived in one piece.

When she was done unpacking her suitcases and most of the boxes it was still early so she decided that she would take a walk along the beach. That was one of the good things about La Push; you could get beach front property without paying millions of dollars. When she finally descended the stone steps that led down to the gray sand and murky water she kicked off her shoes so that she could feel the grainy sand squish between her toes. The sand of La Push was the complete opposite of the white sand of the California beaches she had spent so much of her free time at. The sand in La Push was darker; as if dirty in a way and, as she looked out into the ocean, she couldn't help but think that the water looked almost frightening.

She continued walking down the beach until she came upon an old log; it looked safe enough so she decided to sit on it cautiously. She looked out at the water and was amazed at how soothing everything seemed to be. It was all so calm compared to the hectic life of LA that she had grown so accustomed to. She sat there for what seemed like hours just watching the sun begin to set beautifully against the darkening water, she was amazed at the beautiful contrast the murky water and cloudy sky made.

Looking out at the water made her zone out to the extent that she didn't notice the dog approach until she felt it's cold nose push against her hand. It was a beautiful golden retriever, its long fur coat shining in the light that the setting sun cast upon it. She lifted her hand and began to pet its head and said in a voice she usually used when addressing small children, "Hey, boy, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Girl, actually," she heard a husky voice say from down the beach. The guy was huge and the way the light hit him made him look a little frightening; she could tell just by looking at him that he had to be well over 6'5" and was extremely muscular. As he approached she couldn't help but stand, getting ready to run in case he tried something. She was too used to the guys from LA, a girl always had to be careful out there, and she wasn't yet used to her new safer surroundings.

She smiled as the guy now stood right in front of her and seeing his equally bright smile she leaned back down to continue petting his dog. She waited a few more minutes for him to say something, anything really, to break the awkward silence that was now passing between them, but when he didn't say anything about the dog's name she looked up and was about to ask about it, but look in his eyes was somewhat frightening to her. The way he was looking at her, it was as if she was someone he had just spent his whole life looking for and there she was, just standing in front of him. She continued to look into his eyes for a few more second and watched as both hesitation and disbelief also appeared in those large, dark eyes.

She wondered what it was about this man that had her so captivated that she couldn't even think about looking away from him. There was only one way to find out more about him and that was to actually ask him questions, now only if she could get her mouth to move.


	2. The One

_**Hey, Everyone! I know it's been a little while since I've last updated, but all last week I had college finals that I had to deal with and stress over, especially Japanese...But here it is the second chapter, I know it's short but the next one will be in by the end of the weekend at the latest. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment in anyway; good or bad...**_

_**AN: As always all of the characters except Kristy and Bella (Jake's Dog) belong to Stephenie Meyer…**_

Chapter Two: The One

Jacob found that he couldn't take his eyes off the woman that was now petting his dog; she was nothing like the other girls in La Push. Her long black shinning hair and the deepest brown eyes that he had ever seen, but those weren't the only things that mad her stand out. Her skin was so pale that he would have thought she was one of the leeches if she didn't smell like she wasn't. He looked down at her and into her brown eyes that he soon found himself getting completely lost in; as corny as it seemed, he thought she was more beautiful than he would ever have words for, at least any that would do her beauty any justice. As he continued to watch her he vaguely saw her lips move as if she were speaking or asking him a question, but no sound reached his ears. When she continued to give him a strange look he realized that she was waiting for him to answer a question she had to have asked him. Needing her to repeat herself he stupidly said, "I'm sorry, I missed what you just asked. Would you mind terribly repeating yourself?"

"Sure, of course I wouldn't mind" he heard her say clearly, her voice surrounding him completely, "I asked what your dog's name is?"

"Oh, her name's Isabella; Bella for short or some call her Is." Jake said and couldn't help thinking where as her voice sounded like music, he thought he came off sounding like a total douche bag.

"Pretty name; I've never heard it on a dog before, though, it makes it kind of unique."

"Yeah, I guess so." He leaned down next to her and began to also pet Bella's long fur. As he continued to stare at the women next to him everything seemed to click together; why he was feeling the way he was, why he couldn't think straight at the moment, and why he couldn't form intelligent coherent sentences together to save his life.

Hearing the woman sigh brought him out of his thoughts just in time to see her stand up. "Well," she said, brushing the sand off of her knees, "I better get going. But it was nice meeting you—"

"Jake, Jacob Black, and you are?"

"Kristy Thompson, I just moved into the house over there." She said, pointing toward the two story house that had been abandoned for so many year that he had just assumed it would always stay that way. "Well, see you," Kristy said, smiling and waving as she walked way.

Jake waved back and knew that he probably had one of the goofiest grins he could ever have plastered across his face. He could believe that he had finally just met her; the girl he was destined, the girl who was supposed to be his one true love, his imprint.


	3. Thoughts and Resolutions

_**So, here it is chapter three...a few days earlier than expected, but since I was sitting at the hospital waiting for my mom's surgery to end and since my internet went out last night I found myself extremely bored and finished this chapter and half of the next...I will definitely be posting the fourth chapter by Sunday (that is unless I get caught up in Mother's Day stuff b/c as of the moment my mom's only getting a robe)...**_

Chapter Three: Thoughts and Resolutions

As Kristy walked back inside the old two story house she thought back to the guy she had just met on the beach; Jake, that's what he said his name was. When he had first appeared, as if out of nowhere, it scared her half to death, but as they continued to talk she found herself a little more comfortable with him. Another thing that had frightened her was the intensity of his gaze; he looked at her as if she was the only person in the world that mattered to him, it was as if he had known her his whole life even though they had just moments before and that he would protect her against anything. She could honestly say that Jacob frightened her; but when he was next to her she felt like nothing could harm her. When she was with him she felt like not even her past could catch up to her.

As she thought about this she continued to step into her new home she couldn't help but look around. Everything was so different from what she was used to; nothing looked new at this place as they had at her apartment in LA. She was used to stainless steel appliances and floors that didn't creak every time you stepped on them. It would take her a while to get used to everything around her; including all of the rain the Northwest was famous for.

She brought herself out of her thoughts and realized she was in the kitchen. She realized then that she hadn't eaten anything since she stopped at a burger place in Portland earlier that afternoon and now, as her stomach growled loudly at her, she found that she was absolutely famished. Since her fridge was completely empty she had no other choice but to go into forks and see if there was at least a grocery store opened, it was still somewhat early so she thought her chances were pretty good.

The drive didn't last too long and as she ventured farther into the town of Forks, hoping she wouldn't get lost, she soon came upon a small grocery store that looked like it was still opened. She quickly parked her car; finding that no matter where she went her car would always stand out, in a way it meant that she would always stand out in places like Forks and La Push. She then slowly made her way into the small grocery store. She grabbed a cart and immediately began to fill it with anything and everything that looked good to her as she passed. She knew everything would have to be moved into the new refrigerator when it arrived from her old house in two days, but for now she would be content with filling the old one with anything and everything she could fit into it.

When she was finally done with her shopping and paid for everything she got back into her car. It was then that she realized how hungry she really was; she then made her way back home as quickly as possible, probably running one of the only traffic lights in Forks. She made her way quickly through the unfamiliar roads back to La Push and what was now her new home. When she finally got there she quickly put everything away before making herself a turkey sandwich. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was quick and easy to make. As she ate she sat on the couch and decided she would see if anything was on television.

She began flipping through the various channels that were offered she soon found there was nothing on; it wasn't like she had expected any differently, but she had hoped there would be something to take her mind off the events that had happened in the last few days and it wasn't like the television was in that good of shape. She thought about how Jesse, her ex-boyfriend, had shown up at her place and threatening her within an inch of her life. She then thought about how she had left in hast packing up everything, calling the movers, and getting things settled with moving into this house. As the events played out in her head; leaving in the early morning and hoping no one would see her and know where exactly she was heading to. As she continued to think about everything that had happened since then she immediately began to again think about Jake and how he had looked at her with his intensely dark eyes.

She laid her head down on the couch, smiling as she continued to think about Jake and how he had acted around her. He absolutely frightened her at first in a way that no one else had before; it was then that she decided that it was a good kind of frightening., Before finally falling asleep on the couch she thought about how safe she had felt when she was around him, it was a feeling that sent a weird chill down her spine.


	4. Sam Knows Best

_**Well, here it is...the long awaited chapter four. I know it's been like forever, but things have been so hectic since I moved...don't worry it shouldn't take me nearly as long for chapter five as it did for this chapter...at least I hope it doesn't. I would also like to say that the Jpop group Arashi is now officially my favorite band ever...plus, from what I hear, they are some of the nicest guys in the world.**_

Chapter Four: Sam Knows Best

Jake didn't know how long he stood there watching the pretty new girl walk up the stone steps to her house and shut the door. After a few moments, and once he was absolutely sure she was in the safe confines of her own house, he grabbed Bella's leash and took off running in the direction he had just come from.

He had to talk to Sam before it grew too late. He first had to make a stop at the apartment he and Embry now shared so he could drop Bella off. As he left the building he looked down at his watched and hoped that Sam and Emily would still be up. He took off as quickly as he could in the direction of the woods, shedding his shirt and shoes in the process. As he began to feel the change come upon him he quickly tied he shorts to his leg before he completely changed into the wolf form he was so fond of. It had taken him a few years, but he was now so comfortable with what he became that it now had become so easy for him to change back and forth.

After running only a few minutes Sam and Emily's new two story house came into view; they had moved only a month or two ago, when they had found out that Emily was pregnant for the second time. As he phased back into his human form he began to think about that; Sam and Emily were so happy, it was a happiness that he now found himself wanting. Their first little girl, Sarah, was already three years old and now they were expecting another one. Jake smiled as he remembered Sam telling him about it; Sam had told him that he secretly hoped that it was a boy this time. Jake could help but then think about how much had changed since the Cullens left, taking Bella with them, over five years ago. Although he thought about her from time to time no part of him would have torn her away from Edward; he knew that that was who she belonged to, just like he hoped that someday he would find someone who belonged to him and only him.

When he arrived all the upstairs' lights were turned off, but what Jake knew to be the living room light downstairs was still on. He walked up the porch steps and knocked softly onto the door. Within moments the front door was pulled open and Sam stood in the doorway, blocking most of the light from the inside from escaping to the outside as he filled the width of it. "Jake, what's going on, I thought I gave you the night off? You look like you've just ran through hell."

"Yeah, well that's a mild understatement of what's just happened to me." Jake said, standing there and feeling a bit awkward. "Listen, I know it's late and all, but I really need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until the morning, Jake? Emily and I were just getting ready to head to bed."

"It's important, Sam, I wouldn't be bothering you this late if it wasn't, you know that." When Sam still looked like he was going to turn him away he quickly added, "I think I just imprinted."

For a minute Sam looked surprised, but after a minute he stepped away from the door and reluctantly said, "Come on in, Jake." Neither one talked until Jake was seated on the couch with Sam sitting across from him in an old recliner. Jake could hear Emily making herself busy in the kitchen, probably making herself busy so he and Sam could talk in private, as Sam said, "Are you sure you imprinted, Jake? Who is she and where did you see this girl, was it in Forks?"

"I just met her on the beach; her name's Kristy Thompson and she just moved into that old abandoned two story a few miles up the road, the one next to First Beach. I talked to her for a little bit, but it was anything too serious. And yes, I'm absolutely a hundred percent positive that I imprinted on her because the moment I saw her it felt like everything had just clicked together perfectly. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the entire time we were together; a part a me wanted to keep her as close to me as possible for forever long we have together and when we said goodbye to each other it not only felt like a ton of bricks hitting my chest as I watched her walk away, but I also waited until she was back into the safety of her house before I even thought about leaving. When she was completely out of sight and I was beginning to walk away it felt like I had left my heart with her. That's how it's all supposed to feel like, right?"

"Yep, that's imprinting for you. It's amazing how one minute you can be with your imprint and on top of the world and the next thing you know your crashing down as you watch them walk away from you." Sam said, leaning back in his chair with a huge grin on his face. After a few minutes Emily came in with her hand on her stomach and was smiling brightly and Jake knew that, although she'd tried not to, she had heard everything. Sam immediately pulled her into the safety and warmth of his arms as he said, "Congratulations, Jake, now you know what we have all been through."

"God, this is what you all had to go through? I don't know how much longer I can handle this, and it's only been a little over an hour since I left her side. I can't even imagine what tonight's going to be like. I have a half a mind to go back over to her place and make sure she's still alright and stays safely inside the house."

"You don't want to scare her. The best thing you can do for the both of you is to not frighten her; talk to her more so that you can get to know her a little better before you do anything rash. Just try and keep your mind off of the whole thing the best you possibly can tonight and try and get some sleep." Sam sat back in the chair, Emily still sitting comfortably on his lap, and thought for a few minutes before adding, "Tell you what, since the Cullens aren't around at the moment and we don't have to keep patrol as tightly as we used to how about all of us, the whole pack, take the day off tomorrow and head down to First Beach. Then we can all see what this girl looks like, maybe then we can see who the Fates have thought is perfect for our little Jakey."

Hearing the dreaded nickname Jake immediately began to growl as he said, "Whatever you want." He then got up from his place on the couch and added, "It doesn't matter what you guys think of her, to me she's perfect and that's all that matters." With that being said he walked over to the door, but before stepping completely out into the cool Washington air he added, "Have a good night you two."

As he walked back into the woods; so he could phase back into his wolf form, something that he had grown so comfortable with in the past years, everything seemed to become clearer than they had been in ages. It was as if meeting her made everything in his life make sense.

He ran in his wolf form; not sure of where he was going for a while, until he hit a clearing and felt the cool grainy sand of First Beach between his paws. When he looked to his right he saw the familiar two story house that now held his life safely within its walls. As he made his way over to it, still in his wolf form, he knew that as much as he didn't like to admit it to himself he knew that she would now be the most important thing in his life.

He lay down silently at the bottom of the stone steps that led up to her porch. Completely content with staying where he was at that moment, quietly watching over her and keeping her as safe as he possibly could.


	5. Invitations

_**So it's been so long since I've last updated, but things have been so hectic lately. I've had to get things ready for starting my junior year of college…someone should have seriously warned me when I stupidly decided to take 18 credit hours, especially since 4 out of the 6 classes I'm currently taking are focused mainly on reading…All I have to say is so much to do so little time to get it done in, but don't worry I POMISE not to take as long for the next update.**_

_**So here it is…I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**_

_**Disclaimer: In case I haven't mentioned it before I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I DO NOT own any of the Twilight cast…Currently the only two characters I own are Kristy and Jake's dog Bella…**_

_**NEW AN: Sorry guys I keep going back to this chapter and fixing it...just small details, nothing big.**_

Chapter Five: Invitations

Kristy stretched her aching back as she climbed out of bed; reminding herself that she couldn't wait for her own stuff to arrive. The old mattress wasn't as comfortable as she had wished it would be, but it was better than sleeping on the couch, or worse the floor. All she wanted now was a large cup of coffee and a hot shower, the only problem was that she couldn't decide which she wanted more.

After an internal debate that lasted way longer than she would have liked to admit, the cup of coffee won out over the shower; with the way she was feeling nothing was going to stand between her and the jolt of caffeine she so desperately needed to get her through the rest of the day. As she walked down the creaky steps she began to take a good look around her new "home", noting everything that needed to be fixed. She also noted that the walls were in desperate need of a makeover; the flowered wallpaper and wood paneling just weren't doing it for her.

As she continued to look around the rooms she made her way mindlessly to the kitchen. She quickly started the coffee pot; one of the only appliances she decided to pack with her in the car, knowing that on some level she would be needing it the next morning. As she waited for the coffee to finish, she decided that La Push was too beautiful to be waiting in doors and with that thought she made her way back through the house and out the front doors to the very unexpected surprise that waited for her there.

She couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw peacefully sleeping at the bottom of her porch steps. A beautiful russet-colored dog lay there as if it thought it belonged there. As Kristy continued to watch the animal from her spot on the porch she couldn't shake the feeling that it _was_ right, it seemed so comfortable sleeping there; it didn't even notice her as she decided to get an even closer look. As she got closer she couldn't help but realize that its size didn't match that of a dog, it reminded her more of the wolves she's seen in zoos than that of any normal domestic dog she had ever laid eyes on.

She sat on the steps and continued to quietly watch it sleep. After a few minutes it began to stir and soon opened its eyes. As it watched her she prepared herself to get up quickly and make a run for it, especially when it began to make its way closer towards her. But instead of it attacking her it surprised her by simply licking that hand that rested on her knee. She took that as a sign that it wasn't in the least bit threatening and a part of her couldn't help herself as she reached out and began to slowly stroke its soft fur. She smiled when the dog grew closer to her, making her hand bury deeper into the soft fur. "You like that, huh?" When it pulled back and began to stare at her she couldn't help but think it was smiling.

She stayed there, just petting the soft fur of the stray dog, for what seemed hours, completely forgetting about the cup of coffee she had so desperately wanted . When she looked down at her watch it was then that she realized she really had been sitting there longer than she should have, before she could have even realized it an hour and a half had already passed. She heard the animal whimper; when she looked down she realized he had only been reacting to the fact that she had stopped her stroking.

"I'm sorry, buddy, I've got to get inside and get some things done." She said, standing up and heading back to the opened door, leading back into the house. As she closed the door she heard the dogs continued whimpering. She listened for a few more minutes and was relieved that it had stopped and when she looked back out the window she saw that the dog had completely disappeared, she only hoped that it would be alright on its own.

She tried everything to keep herself detracted, she knew she had plenty of stuff she needed to get done, but nothing seemed to be able to take her mind off of the strange animal she had encountered that morning. Nor did it stop the image of the man who's face flashed in her head at the most inappropriate times; like when she was in the shower, causing her to drop the soap unnoticed and slipping on it, nearly falling on her butt in the process. After taking a shower she decided she would begin to unpack the few boxes she had loaded up into her car before she left L.A. As she began to set things in what she thought to be their rightful place a rush of memories came back to her. As she thought about all the good things in her old life that she had left behind tears began to form and trickle down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them away, beginning to think about all of the reasons she had left, and soon she found that she wasn't crying at all anymore.

She was about to put a picture of her parents up on the mantle of the old fireplace when she heard someone knock on the door. She was a little surprised, as she went to answer the door, considering she hadn't told anyone where she was going. It was then that Jacob's face flashed into her head. She couldn't help but smile as she opened the door, hoping she was right about who stood on the other side of it. Her smile grew even wider when she opened the door and found out she was indeed right about who stood there.

He looked absolutely wonderful standing there on her front porch, way better than how he had looked in her many dreams he had starred in during the course of the night. It was hard to admit to herself that she was beginning to feel something towards him; she couldn't be exactly sure what it was or if she was even ready to feel it towards someone she barely knew. "Hey, Jake," she said, wanting to yell at herself at how shaky her voice sounded at that moment, "what are doing dropping by here?"

"Well, I was out for a run and was just passing by so I figured I'd stop by and see how the unpacking was going." He stood there, filling her doorway completely, obviously waiting for her to respond and or at least to invite him inside.

"Um," she stuttered, shaking her head in the process to get her thoughts back to the present and back to the conversation at hand. "It's going slowly, actually, but I didn't bring that much with me in the car. The rest is going to show up tomorrow in a moving truck." They stood there for a few more minutes before she spoke again. "Hey, Jake, I actually have a little bit of a favor and I'm kind of hoping you can be the one to help me out. Do you mind coming in for a few minutes," she asked when it was obvious he wasn't in that big of a hurry to leave.

"Sure," he said as she backed up out of the doorway. She was yet again amazed at how big he was. She watched as he entered her house; taking up most, if not all, of the empty space in her entryway. She couldn't help but think about how good he looked there, but as soon as the thoughts crossed her mind she quickly shook her head trying to get them out of her head. She had to be crazy to think that way about a guy she had known for less than 24 hours, but she quickly passed her insanity off as tiredness. "Listen," he said as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen, "if you need help tomorrow unloading boxes and getting things set up me and a couple of my friends wouldn't mind helping. We've got plenty of muscle to spare."

That comment made Kristy stop dead in her tracks; she'd barely knew this guy and he was already offering to help her with something as boring as unloading a truck full of heavy boxes. Not only that, but he was also offering the help of his friends without even thinking twice about whether or not they would mind; which, in her opinion, was a very risky thing to do. It just didn't make sense to her, if she had been back n L.A no one would have even bothered to give up their Saturday afternoon to help someone like her. "Are you serious? That would be amazing; if there were more people we would get it done so much faster."

"Then count me in," he said, walking right past her and into the living room where he surveyed the subtle changes she had already made to the place. "You know, just overnight you already look like you belong here. It's like you should have been here all along." He said, but then as if realizing what had just come out of his mouth he quickly added, "So, what's this problem you specifically needed my help with?"

"Oh," she said, finally remembering why she had invited him into her house in the first place before turning around and making her way to the kitchen. As she did so she added, "I was wondering if you had any experience in fixing pipes?" She asked, then as if making it absolutely clear as to what needed to be done she went over to the sink and turn on the water; she couldn't help but make a face of total disgust when black sludge began to yet again pour from the sink. "It's weird because both bathroom sinks and the shower all pour out crystal clear water, but this one pours out this. I called a plumber, but he gave me this line of bull saying he couldn't get out here until Monday or the middle of next week at the earliest."

"Well, I don't have a lot of experience with plumbing, but I have helped fix one or two pipes for my dad's place. Let's see if I can't find the problem, if I can't I'll call my friend Jared to come out here and help."

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much for taking a look at it, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up. You're a life saver, you know that?" As the words came out of her mouth she immediately noticed the wide grin that spread across Jake's face. As she continued to look at him she couldn't help but smile back; his smile was contagious and she was definitely infected by it.

"It's not a problem, really. I'm just glad I can help you out," he said as he kneeled down, opening the cabinet doors under the sink and looking in as if that would show him the problem. As he stuck his head in under the sink Kristy's eyes couldn't help but wander down his back and to the direction of his well formed butt. She couldn't believe how amazing he looked in only a pair of faded torn off jeans. "Well, it looks like you might need a whole new set of pipes down here. They're beginning to corrode and that's probably the cause of your problem," he finally said, interrupting the lovely daydream she was having about his butt. He then added, "I'll call my friend, Jared, he's better at replace pipes than I am."

She shook her head then watched as he stepped out of the room to make his phone call, but a few minutes later he was right back by her side as if he were drawn to that very spot. "It will be a little while he had to take his wife, Kim, to the doctor's for another checkup."

"Oh, what's wrong with her? Is she really sick or something?" She asked, surprised that she was actually concerned for someone she had never met and knew hardly anything about.

"She's six months pregnant with their first child."

"Oh, you must be so happy for them." But seeing how his face fell she was beginning to think he was the complete opposite of happy for them. She couldn't tell exactly by the look on his face, but to her he looked sad and hurt about the news. "Jake, is something wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned about her new friend.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, really. Listen, do you think you could just hold off on the pipes until tomorrow?" Jake ask; she could instantly tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong, but that he didn't want to talk about it with her. She could understand where he was coming from; they hadn't known each other for very long and there were definitely things she didn't feel comfortable with him, at least not yet.

She nodded as an awkward silence passed between them; Kristy couldn't help but look down at her watch, it was then that she realized it was well past lunch time. She looked over at Jake and wondered if he'd had anything to eat for lunch yet. "Jake," she said, obviously bringing his thoughts back to the present and away from whatever distracted them in the first place, "have you had lunch yet? I know it's kind of late, but if you haven't I can make you something really quick."

"No, I haven't eaten anything yet; but I'm fine, no reason to trouble yourself."

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all. I think I have some hamburger meat in the fridge, I can easily whip you up a couple."

She quickly went to the fridge and began to quickly make a few hamburgers, which ended up turning into seven when both her and Jake realized how hungry he truly was. She was glad he ate so much; it was a rare occasion when she got to cook for anyone, but herself. Of course, this was a shame because it was a rare occasion when she didn't love cooking.

After they finished eating Kristy began to load the dishwasher as Jake sat at the table in silence. She would have given anything to know what he was thinking at that moment. The silence continued to pass between them, but as time passed it slowly became less awkward between them as they each grew more comfortable in the other's presence. It wasn't broken until Jake finally said, "I better go check and see if Jared's still alive. We'll come by tomorrow to fix your sink and to help unload the moving trucks."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, Jake."

He walked over to the back door, but before he left he asked, "Hey, Kristy, I was wondering, if you're not busy later tonight, if you wanted to hang out down on the beach with me and a few of my friends?"

Kristy thought for a second; she couldn't decide if Jake was just being nice by asking her or if he truly wanted her there _with_ him, by the look in his eyes she was beginning to think it was because of the later of the two. "Sure," she simply said, knowing it would be a great way for her to not only get closer to Jake, but to also meet other people from around the reservation.

His smile brightened immediately because of her response and she couldn't stop herself from doing the same. They stood there for a moment staring at each other in silence. It amazed Kristy how they could go from having awkward silences happening one minute and in the course of only a few hours could stand staring at each other in a completely comfortable one.

After a few minutes they said their goodbyes, yet again, and she watched as he walked out the door, quietly closing it behind him. As she stood next to the sink in an absolute daze she couldn't help but feel like he had somehow how taken a piece of her with him in his leaving her. It was almost exactly how she had felt the night before when they had said goodbye. The only difference was that this time she felt the emptiness inside her grow ten times stronger than it had been the night before. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her as she walked back up the creaky old stairs to her bedroom and to decide on what she would wear for the night ahead.


	6. Meet and Greets

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I feel so bad, but school is literally taking up all of my time. Taking 6 classes was not a good idea on my part, but I'm loving it all the same. I've been working on short stories for class and working on my long memoir for my creative nonfiction class that's taking up a lot of my time. I'm also working my butt off on a research proposal that I'm sure doesn't make any sense at the moment…anyways I promise to post the next chapter quickly, I already know where I'm going with it so all I have to do is find the time to write it.**_

Chapter Six: Meet and Greets

Jacob's heart pounded faster and faster as he got out of his car and walked up Kristy's driveway to the front of her house. He then had to remind himself to take deep breaths as he walked up the old stone steps to her porch. He continued to fidget with his shirt sleeves; pushing both his button up and jacket sleeves up, then down again, then finally settling on up before he finally knock on the door. Within minutes she stood there looking absolutely gorgeous and it took him a minute or two to finally get his head straight before he could finally say, "Wow, you look amazing." He then watched as she stepped out into the night, as she locked her door he saw that her top had barely any back to it.

"It's just a simple shirt and a pair of jeans, but thank you." She finally replied, smiling brightly as they walked down the steps together. "Look at you though. You clean up very well, I might add."

He couldn't help but smile at her comment. He was usually the type of person who didn't care what he wore as long as he was comfortable in it, but tonight he wanted to look nice, especially since _she_ was going to be with him.

They walked in silence and as the sand squished under their feet Jake had the sudden urge to hold her hand and show everyone exactly who she belonged to. As soon as the thought entered his mind he quickly shook it away; knowing that, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, she didn't belong to him, at least not _yet_. He smiled to himself as they continued to walk down the beach in silence. It wasn't until he could see the fire light in the distance that he heard her finally break the silence by saying, "Is it bad that I'm a little nervous to meet these people? I mean, I've _never_ been very good at meeting new people. I'm always told I'm shy and too quiet."

It was only then that he grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop in her tracks, and when she was looking at him he said, "If there's only one thing I can promise you it's that you have nothing to be nervous about, especially with my friends. They won't care if you're shy or quiet, they're loud enough to make up for your quietness."

He watched as Kristy smiled and slightly nodded her head, letting him know that she understood. He only hoped that what he said to her took away some of her nervousness, knowing it wouldn't take it all away. He was surprised that, as they continued to walk towards the fire, she didn't pull her hand away. In fact, as they grew close enough to where he could make out who each person was, he noticed that her grip only tightened even more on his hand. It was when they began to approach the group including Sam, Emily, Claire, and Quil that he leaned in closer to her and quietly whispered, "Just relax, you look great and they're going to love you, I promise." When they locked eyes he smiled brightly at her and that smile only grew brighter as she smiled back at him.

"Sam," he called and when the group looked over at them he waved. When everyone's attention immediately turned towards them Jake felt Kristy's hand tighten even more, even though he didn't think it could get any tighter then it had just been. He couldn't help but think that her hand fit perfectly in his and her death grip didn't bother him in the least. He would do anything to make her keep holding onto him.

"There you are," he heard Sam say, bringing his thoughts away from his and Kristy's conjoined hands and back to the present.

It was then that Jake realized that they now stood directly in front of the group. "Hey, guys, this is Kristy. She just moved into the house on the hill over there," he said, pointing to Kristy's house over his shoulder.

"Kristy, this here Sam and his wife Emily, her niece Claire, and one of my best friends Quil," he added, hoping again that everything would go smoothly.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kristy said and he couldn't help but smile when she reached the hand that wasn't being held in his out towards the group for them to shake. He could see it shake a bit, only confirming how nervous she truly was.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam said, taking her hand and shaking it.

Emily was next, "We've heard so much about you already from Jake, Kristy."

Jake had to admit that he was a little nervous that Kristy would end up staring at Emily and her scars, knowing how uncomfortable it made her and Sam both. He had forgotten to warn Kristy before coming, but as he watched them he realized there was no need for a warning. Kristy looked at Emily as she would anyone else.

After all of the introductions were finished, which ended up taking longer than he had thought possible, they decided to sit around the large campfire and begin their interrogation of Kristy

"So, why did you decide to move to La Push, Washington of all places?" Paul asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around Rachel and asked in a whispered voice if she was alright.

Jake couldn't help but smile at the two and was surprised to see Rachel on the ground considering she hadn't been getting up and down all that well these last couple of months because of the twins that would arrive in a little over a month. Jake remembered when Paul had first told him the Rach was pregnant and, after tying to rip out his throat, Jake had calmly shaken Paul's hand and congratulated him.

"I just needed a change," Kristy finally spoke up, yet again bringing his thoughts out of the past and into the present. "It was only when I remembered my grandparents leaving me this place that I decided this was the exact change I needed."

"Well, we're glad you decided on our little reservation to make your change." Sam's almost booming voice filled the night air. It was amazing how much control he still had over the pack even after ten years.

"Daddy, Daddy," Jake turned and saw Sarah and some of the other kids running towards the fire.

Jake couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face; he could only hope that he would have a little girl of his own to call him "Daddy", and now that Kristy was in his life he was beginning to again rethink about what is and isn't possible n his life anymore.

It was then that Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts when he asked his daughter, "What's wrong, baby?"

"We want to hear the wolf stories," she said excitedly, with the kids behind her nodding and agreeing enthusiastically.

"Again," Sam groaned, but looked at Jake to make sure it was alright if Kristy heard the stories so soon.

"What wolf stories?" Jake looked down when he heard Kristy voice fill the cool night air, "I want to hear them. I love wolves."

"Really?" Jake couldn't stop the question from coming out.

"Yeah, they're like dogs, but better, stronger."

"Okay, so I guess it's decided." Sam said and Jake watched as all the kids cheered and gathered around.

He wasn't paying attention to the story, after hearing about it 100 times or more he basically had it memorized, so all of his attention was placed clearly on Kristy. She snuggled deeper into his arms and he hugged her tighter, knowing she wanted and needed more warmth. He was amazed at how intently she listened to the story. He thought in that moment that everything could possibly turn out alright or at least that's what he hoped as he looked down at Kristy bright, smiling face.

_**Ps: I'm gonna need some more of those reviews if you guys want this posted. It takes a lot of time to do this and I'd like to know that people are actually reading this…**_


	7. Wolf Tails

_WOW….two chapters in one week. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did the last one. Thanks again for those of you who reviewed it makes me feel so much better when I know there's people out there actually reading and liking what I like. I hope to get the next chapter out pretty soon, but who knows when what with my crazy course schedule. I just keep thinking to myself only a year in a half until I'm finally finished and get to move to Tokyo._

_AN: As always everything but Kristy and Bella (the dog) belong to Stephenie Meyer._

Chapter Seven: Wolf Tails

Kristy watched as others gathered around the bon fire and couldn't believe how many seemed to be paired off, she wondered why Jake didn't have someone to call his own. Her attention immediately changed when Sam began to talk about the wolf legends of the Quileute tribe. It amazed her at how much they knew about their own past. She listened as Sam talked about how the Quileute members were originally known as spirit warriors and how they were able to leave their bodies in order to protect the rest of the tribe. It amazed her how detailed Sam was when talking about Taha Aki, the last great chief. He seemed to know so much about the Great Chief that she had to wonder how many times he had heard the legends himself before he was finally able to tell them himself. She then wondered how many times Jake had heard them. When she looked up she was surprised to see that Jake didn't seem to be paying Sam any attention, instead it looked like all of his focus was on her.

She turned to look back at Sam, hoping to hide the blush that spread across her face as she focused on what he was saying instead of the heated look she knew Jake was giving her. She listened as Sam went on to tell about how Taha Aki merged his spirit with that of a wolf after a traitor named Utlapa stole Taha Aki's body, it was then that the werewolves were created.

Sam smoothly switched into talking about how Taha Aki saw his third wife as his true mate, his imprint, and gave up the wolf part of himself so that he could rightfully grow old with her. The stories of the Cold Ones were then told and how the members of the tribe turned into wolves whenever there was even one cold one to threaten the tribe, turning into wolves was their greatest weapon against the cold ones.

As Sam relayed the stories Kristy couldn't help but think about when she was a child and her grandpa would sometimes tell her fairytales were the hero turned into a wolf to save the ones he loved most. She realized now it his way of explaining what the Quileute tribe was all about. The word imprint reminded her of what her grandparents called each other. They were so in love that they thought they were soul mates.

Sam ended his own telling of the legends and the kids sitting around the fire began to cheer as they stood up and began running around again, throwing and kicking sand at each other as they went. She only wished that she could be as carefree and as happy as they seemed to be.

She watched as they others began to go off in their own directions, the kids went off to go play again somewhere off in the distance, while the adults continued their various discussions about what was going on around the reservation. She then watched as Jacob stood up and reached out for her hand and saying, "Let's go for a walk."

"Okay," she said, a little unsure of herself as she reached up and grabbed his outstretched hand.

She stood up and brushed the sand off of her butt when she noticed Jake give Sam a bright smile and couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. She had to wonder if there was something important he wanted to tell her. Why else would he want to take a walk with her?

He didn't let go of her hand as they began to walk away from the crowd, the light from the fire grew dimmer as they walked back the way they had come. They walked in silence for a few moments before Jake finally broke it by asking, "Have you ever heard the legends before?"

"A long time ago," she said, staring off blankly into the distance. It was so hard talking about her grandparents; although she hadn't visited them that much when she got older, she had always loved visiting when she was younger. It was always nice to get away from her parents, it still was in some ways, and now that her grandparents were both gone she missed them more than ever. She knew by the look on his face that Jake was waiting for her to continue so she added, "My grandpa used to tell them to me when I was little. He always told me that my grandma was his imprint, that's how deeply they loved each other."

The look on his face changed then; she couldn't describe it, it looked as if he knew something that she didn't. She found herself desperately wanting to know what that thing was. She knew by that look that he wanted to tell her something. It was then that she began to wonder why he wouldn't say it already.

They continued to walk in silence along the beach; the sand was squishing between her bare toes and the waves splashed over them every once-in-awhile. The freezing water felt good against her bare skin, with Jake standing so close she wasn't worried at all about getting cold. She couldn't shake the feeling of how right it felt to have Jake standing so close to her, at how perfect their hands felt when they were intertwined.

She took a small step away from him and hoped that he wouldn't notice. It was way too soon to be falling again, but she couldn't seem to stop what her heart was feeling. "You know," she said, giving him a weak smile as she began to think more about her grandparents, "I used to dream about it." She paused not knowing if she wanted to go on, but seeing the confusion that was plastered on his face she knew she would have to explain more. "The imprinting thing; I used to dream about it being real, finding that one person who's perfect for you in every single way. I think everyone wants that on some level."

A chill ran down her spine as the memories of her childhood began rushing back to her. When she felt the weight of Jake's jacket on her shoulders she couldn't help but look up at him and smile brightly, he was so sweet and it hurt even more knowing that she wouldn't be able to get that close to him. It wasn't completely because she was afraid she would get hurt again, it was because she was afraid he would get hurt from being with her.

"So, you don't believe in imprinting anymore?"

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the smile he was now giving her. "Of course not, I'm too old to believe in the old legends. Fairy Tales aren't real and dreams don't come true. And as much as I like to believe that men are dogs that doesn't mean they actually turn into them, though I do think the world would be better off if they did."

Jake's laughter seemed to fill the night air; she had never heard anything like it, it sounded like thunder and seemed to shake the ground they stood on. She smiled at her own joke as she looked out into the black water. She heard Jake's laughter stop as he asked the one question she absolutely hated answering, "So, what made you hate the male population so much? Or should I being asking you who made you?"

"It was actually a series of bad relationships. Believe me; I wouldn't have based _that _opinion after only one guy." It wasn't a complete lie; she had had a series of not so good relationships, but it was one guy in particular that ruined it for her. As an awkward silence passed between them she knew that he was waiting for more of the story, but she wasn't that willing to give out her personal information. So, instead, she just said, "I really don't like talking about it." Another half truth, it seemed that's all she was giving these days.

"Alright," Jake said, getting the hint that past dating experiences definitely wasn't a subject she wanted to discuss with him. "You're stuff arrives tomorrow, right?"

"Yep," she said as a real smile spread across her face as she thought about having her own things. She'd missed the stuff she had accumulated over that last couple of years, since she had graduated from college.

"When do you think the trucks will arrive?"

"When they last called they said they should be here around eleven. You and Jared are coming by, right?"

"Yeah, Embry, Seth and Paul are also coming by to help out. It shouldn't take us too long to get it all done."

"You guys are great. Do you know that?" Kristy said; she was unable to stop the cold chill that ran through her body.

Jake must have noticed because he then said, "It's late; we should probably be getting you back home before you catch a cold."

She shook her head in agreement. As they walked back to her house, on the hill Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulders, it warmed her instantly. It made her wish he would have done it sooner so she wouldn't have to leave the warmth he offered her and it wasn't just from the heat his body put off.

She didn't bother putting her shoes back on as they climbed the stairs up the hill, making a note to wear flip-flops or sneakers the next time she went to a bon fire on the beach.

"I really had a good time tonight, Jake. Thank you so much for inviting me. Your friends seem so nice; I'm so glad I had the chance to meet them."

"No problem, they loved you. You're considered one of the pack now; I mean you're one of the group." She heard him correct himself instantly.

She couldn't help but laugh at his mistake and he seemed so flustered that he had made such a silly mistake in front of her. "I think the wolf legends are going to your head, Jake," she said as a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied and she had to wonder what the strange look on his face was about. Again it was as if he had something he wanted to tell her, but wasn't sure how to.

She continued to walk up the path to her house, wondering if she should just ask him about it. When they got to her porch steps and he still hadn't said anything she couldn't help but ask, "Jake is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, not really," he said, again he sounded flustered and she had to wonder what was on his mind.

She sighed as she reached out to unlock her door. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She was about to walk inside, but changed her mind at the last minute. Instead she turned around and when she saw Jake beginning to walk away and said, "Jake wait."

"What's wrong?" he asked as he turned back around to face her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say thanks again for tonight," she said, and without another thought or her losing her nerve she stood up on tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, thinking it was innocent enough.

He gave her a wolfish grin before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kristy watched as he walked back to his car and couldn't help but put her hand up to her lips. She could still feel the warmth that his lips had left behind and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she thought about wanting more of that warmth.

She had told herself over and over again on her drive up from LA that she wasn't going to get involved with anyone. For Jacob Black she found herself wanting to break that promise, but she had only two questions running through her mind at the thought of being with him. One was what made Jake so different? But more importantly she found herself asking, would it turn out like the last time she had given her heart away.


	8. Unpacking and Feelings Shown

_**Hey Guys!! I know it's been forever since I last updated, but things got seriously hectic at school, what with finals week and all of that good stuff. Plus to top it all off my computer decided to stop working on me and I had to send it in to be fixed…No worries though, I should get it back by sometime next week. Until then I'll write as much as I can using my mom's laptop between what time I have between work and other stuff I seriously need to get done. So, for now, enjoy this chapter. I hope it's long enough and hope you enjoy it.**_

_**As always please reviews. I love hearing your guys' opinions and comments, they are so helpful.**_

_**Just so we're clear, I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS….no matter how much I wish I did.**_

Chapter Eight: Unpacking and Feelings Shown

Jake heard his alarm clock go off with its annoying beeping, that to him sounded more like nails on a chalkboard at that moment than anything else. When he threw his arm out to the side he was glad when he heard the damn thing fall from the bedside table and on to the floor with a heavy crash. He shut his eyes and found himself feeling completely at ease. The feeling lasted for about a millisecond before he heard a crashing sound and the shattering of glass followed by a string of profanities coming from a very feminine voice coming from somewhere close by in the apartment. His guess was the kitchen.

He groaned as he got out of bed and made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen. As he passed the bathroom he noticed the door was closed and that the water for the shower was running. He smiled when he stood in the kitchen's doorway and saw Claire busying herself at the stove, only wearing one of Quil's old T-shirts.

He couldn't believe she was already seventeen; she stilled looked like the five year old little girl he used to help Quil babysit on the beach as they played the colored rock game, especially with her hair in the two braids on either side of her head. Jake stood there remembering her sixteenth birthday and how Quil had immediately told her everything, about both the wolves and the whole imprinting thing. She had taken it better than anyone had thought possible and soon after they had started dating, of course they had been happy ever since. It was only recently that Claire had taken to spending the night and Quil was beginning to think about getting them a place of their own.

"Oh, hey Jake," Claire said, flashing him a quick smile when she finally noticed him standing in the small doorway, it immediately brought him out of his thoughts. "I didn't wake you did I? Quil's in the shower and I wanted to make him a big breakfast before he had to go out patrolling."

"No, you didn't wake me. That was achieved by the alarm clock going off. I heard something break, though, are you okay? What was it this time?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. It was another glass, though. Sorry. I swear you guys should just invest in some plastic."

"Sure, sure," he said, turning around and heading back to his bedroom to change.

Quil came out of the bathroom at that moment, fully dressed, and asked, "Did she get all the glass picked up? I heard the shattering sound and don't want her getting hurt."

"Yeah, I think so," Jake said, heading into his room and shutting the door behind him.

He hoped they would be getting their own place soon, he didn't know how much more he could take of their showy feely responses to each other. He couldn't help but think it was going to get better now. He had found his imprint and that was all that really mattered. It was the only thing that was important to him now, keeping her safe and happy and letting her know everything about him.

Jake changed quickly and put on his father's old gold watch, it was the only thing of any real value that his old man had left him and he only wore it when he was absolutely sure that he wouldn't be phasing. He then ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. It was then that he heard his cell phone ringing somewhere in the room. He looked around the room and through the clothes piled on his floor, looking for the jeans he had worn the night before and making a mental note to himself to do laundry, or at least put the dirty clothes in the hamper. He finally found the jeans and pulled the phone out of the right front pocket. "What?" he said, after flipping the damned thing open without looking to see who was on the other end of the line.

"It's me," Jake heard Jared's muffled voice on the other end, "we're still going over to Kristy's house, right? What time are we gonna start heading over there?"

"I'm heading out the door right now," Jake said, grabbing his fleece jacket off his desk chair, shutting his bedroom door on his way out. "I'll swing by your place in five, so be ready," he added before hanging up. He then grabbed his car keys off the coffee table and headed out the door, ignoring the kissy faces Quil and Claire were making towards each other in the kitchen.

The drive to Jared's was a fast one and as he waited out in the drive, honking a few times to let Jared know he had arrive. He waited a few more minutes, tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, and when there was still no sign of Jared he honked again. It was then, five minutes later, that Jared walked out of the house. Kim waddled outside behind him giving him a long kiss goodbye. Jake shook his head as he watched the couple. He watched as Jared's hand went to her oversized belly as the two of them kissed as if it would be days or months before they would get to see each other again, not only a few hours.

"Sorry," Jared said breathlessly as he got into the passenger's seat, throwing the stuff he would need to fix the pipes in the back seat.

"Sure, sure," Jake said, shifting the car into drive and making his way over to Kristy's as quickly as he could. He had told her the night before that they would be there about ten minutes ago. He looked down at the clock on his stereo and hoped Jared could finish changing the pipes in about a half hour. Jake had wanted to get there and have the work finished before the movers showed up with Kristy's stuff, but it looked like Jared would be pretty tied up as the others helped with the movers.

He pulled up to Kristy's house, they still had about twenty minutes before the movers and the others helping with the move in would be showing up. He smiled when he walked around the side of her house and immediately saw her leaning against the porch railing, looking out into the distant waters. "Hey," he said, finally gaining her attention when they stood under her.

"Oh, hey," she said, pushing herself away from the railing. She place her coffee mug on it before adding, "I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Yeah, we wanted to get here before the movers." Jake said, walking up the steps with Jared close behind him.

"Hopefully I can at least get the pipe close to being finished before the truck shows up and they start moving stuff in." Jared added as he walked up the steps behind Jake.

Jake watched as Kristy picked up her coffee mug and made her way towards the opened screen door, but before she could get very far he grabbed her arm softly and brought her to an abrupt stop. When she turned to look at him it took every ounce of his control not to lean down and kiss her. Instead he simply gave her a quick smile and said, "I know where it is, why don't you stay out here and enjoy the rest of your coffee."

"Are you sure?" she said, looking down at the hand that was still holding onto her arm. He immediately released her arm, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

"Yeah, it's no problem." He said, flashing a quick smile before he and Jared headed towards the door and into the house. Before he followed Jared inside the dim lit hall he turned back around to her and added, "Though I might steal some of your coffee." He watched as she just smiled at him and nodded her head before he headed inside the house.

It was strange how comfortable he felt as he led Jared into the kitchen. Jake watched as Jared went to turn off the water, seeming to know exactly where the switches were located. When Jared went to work under the sink Jake realized he really wasn't needed, so he grabbed a clean coffee mug off the counter and poured himself a glass of the coffee Kristy had made. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he realized how he could get used to the feeling of just knowing where he belonged, even though he didn't technically, didn't truly, belong in her house.

"So, how's it going?" Jake heard Kristy ask as she walked into the kitchen and placed her dirty mug in the empty dishwasher.

He shook his head, clearing it of any thoughts of belonging as he heard Jared say with his head still under the sink, "I've almost got these old pipes off. It shouldn't take much longer after that. It's just a matter of getting these old ones off and putting the news ones on."

"Wow, thank you so much. You guys are a life saver."

"Sure, sure," Jake said, throwing back the rest of his coffee before he placed the mug in the dishwasher.

It was then that they heard the honking from the front of the house. When Kristy walked out of the door Jake made sure that he was close behind her, already he was beginning to feel the protectiveness that he knew would come with imprinting. He would worry about her now, more so than he had ever worried about himself. It was strange to feel such a way about someone he had just met a few days ago, but then again it felt completely right.

Jake was surprised to see Paul, Seth, and Embry, especially when he looked down at his watch and realized that they were _actually _on time for once. Ever since he had known the three of them they had always shown up late to everything. Hell, Paul was even late for his own wedding; of course Rebecca had also been late so it hadn't really mattered. "Oh my god," Jake said as he passed Kristy on his way to meet the guys, "I can't believe you are actually on time."

"Yeah, well you made it seem like it was important that we show up on time." Paul said walking up to Jake, who was now standing next to Kristy on the last step off of the deck.

"Yeah, so says the man who showed up twenty minutes late for his own wedding."

"That was not my fault, Jared's piece of shit car broke down and I had to run all the way to the church."

"Sure, Sure," Jake said, turning back to see that Kristy had a bright smile written across her face. "Kristy you remember Paul, Embry, and Seth from last night, right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you guys again."

"Are the movers here yet?" Seth asked as they made their way up the porch steps and back into the house.

Jake noticed Kristy check her watched before she answered, "Not yet, but they should probably be here soon. Do you guys want some coffee while you're waiting?"

"Yeah," both Seth and Embry sighed in unison as Kristy went over to the coffee maker and poured two mugs, handing them over to them.

Jake couldn't stop the smile that formed across his face. She turned to him and immediately returned it with one of her own as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. It was then that he noticed that she was still in her pajamas, a pair of sweats bunched up under her knee and a tank top. He walked towards the table and sat down next to Embry as he said, "Why don't you go get out of your pajamas and put on some regular clothes. If the trucks show up I'll yell for you."

"Thanks, Jake," she said, looking down at herself. He noticed the blush that spread across her face as she walked out of the room.

"I'm guessing you haven't told you yet." Embry said, bringing Jake out of his thoughts about how cute her butt looked, even in the loose sweats.

"Not yet," Jake said with a sigh, "I want to get to know her better. Let her get to know me and decide for herself if she wants to be with me without the pressure of the imprinting thing."

"You're destined to be together," Jared said as he climbed out from under the sink and wiped his hands on a paper towel. "She's gonna start hurting if you're not near her. She won't notice it at first. It will start out as a longing for something, but she won't know what she longs for. Then slowly it will begin to hurt and it will be painful for her to be away from you. Just like how it will be painful for you to be away from her."

Jake nodded slightly, having heard all the stories before. "I want to wait; she just moved here and I want her to feel safe. I don't want to rush anything, not with her."

It was then that all of their attentions turned toward the driveway, where they heard the two moving trucks pull up and be put into park. Jake immediately got up, went into the entryway and yelled up the stairs, "Kristy, the trucks are here. Me and the guys are gonna go ahead and start unloading."

"Okay, Jake, I'll be out in a few minutes." He heard her yell back at him.

He walked outside and saw that the trailers were already opened and Seth, Jared, Embry, and Paul were either talking with the movers or helping to already unload boxes. He looked to see how much she had and had to admit he was blown away, boxes were piled everywhere and each one had a label telling whoever unloaded them which room they were supposed to go in. He also noticed the piano that was pushed into the back of one of the trailers and strapped down safely; he had to wonder if Kristy really knew how to play or if it was just for show.

Jake immediately went to work and began helping the others unload boxes from the truck and putting them safely on the ground where either Jared or Seth would take them inside. After a few minutes he noticed Kristy walk outside and would have dropped the box he was holding if it hadn't said 'Fragile' on it. "Hey," he said smiling, but realized how awkward he sounded and decided to continue with the unloading of the truck.

He watched between each trip out of the truck as Kristy helped the other guys out by taking in some of the lighter boxes and shows them what rooms the boxes go in. It amazed him that she didn't seem to get tired, even after the three hours it took to completely unload both trucks. Jake sighed loudly when he was finally able to sit down for a few minutes.

"Do you think you have enough stuff?" he asked when Kristy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him with her own exhausted sigh.

"I know, it's a lot, but most of it is clothes and shoes. Whatever doesn't fit in the house will most likely will just go into storage."

"Why didn't you just sell it off before you moved?"

"Because it's all I have left," she sighed, getting up and walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Jake sat there stunned, knowing she was now upset. He couldn't help but wonder what he had said wrong. He stood up and walked around the house, wondering if he should follow her up the stairs or leave her to have a few moments to herself. When he got to the kichen he saw that the guys were unloading a few boxes; they seemed to know where everything was supposed to go and Jake couldn't help but wonder when Kristy had told them where everything went.

After a few minutes he turned back around and headed up the stairs. "Kristy," he yelled up them as he went, "where are you?"

There were a couple moments of silence before he heard her reply, "I'm in the master bedroom, Jake. It's the first door on your right."

He walked into the room from which he had heard her voice and watched in silence as she continued to unpack clothes from boxes, putting them in either the dresser or the large closet. He watched as she placed the more delicate-looking fabrics in the closet, taking extra care of them, and he couldn't stop the images of her wearing the more revealing items that flashed into his mind.

He quickly shook the images out of his mind before saying, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, flashing him a very fake-looking smile, "I just wanted to get this stuff put away before it got too late and I got too tired."

"I know there's something wrong. You wouldn't have stormed out if there wasn't." He let a few minutes pass a she stared at him open-mouthed. It was in the silence that he saw the glossy glow in her eyes and knew immediately that she had been crying. He wanted to kick himself, knowing it had been his own ignorance that had caused her tears.

"How do you know I wouldn't have stormed out? You've only known me for a couple of days, Jake. That's hardly enough time to be able to pass judgment on someone. Maybe in that moment I realized I had something more important to do than listen to you mock what's important to me."

"_This _is more important?" he asked, indicating the fact that she was so focused on unpacking her clothes and ignoring her last comment. He knew he probably sounded a little harsh, but he seriously wanted to know what he had said wrong.

"I already told you. I wanted to get this done before I got too tired. I've have too much other stuff to unpack."

"You have some help, you know? The guys and I have no problem sticking around longer and helping you. You don't have to do this alone, I can get Emily and Kim over here to help out and we could all get it done even faster."

"Too bad I'm already alone," she whispered. It was so quiet that if it weren't for his extra sensitive ears he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"What was that?" he couldn't help but ask. He was completely confused by not only what she said, but also by the look that was now written all over her face.

"It was nothing, Jake." She said with a sigh as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked when he clearly heard the strange tone in her voice. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth and he couldn't help but be bothered by that fact. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but you can tell me anything."

"I know, Jake, and if there was anything to tell you know you would be the first to know."As she said this he watched as a broad smile appeared across her face it was truer than her last, but didn't reach her eyes like before. She must have realized what exactly she had said because moments later she was beginning to blush.

He couldn't help but watch in overt fascination; the pink coloring looked amazing on her and he wondered what else would make her blush. It made him smile even broader to know that she became so shy so easily.

A few minutes passed, neither of them said a word, and Jake couldn't help but feel that it wasn't an awkward silence that might have passed, it was more or a comfortable silence. It felt like they had known each other a lot longer than a couple of days.

"Do you want some help with all this stuff," Jake asked, finally breaking the silence that had passed between them, "or would you rather I head downstairs and leave you to do this by yourself." When she didn't answer after a few more minutes he decided that was his answer and got up off the bed and began to walk away.

He was almost to the door before Kristy finally yelled, "No, Jake, please don't leave."

He stopped; glad to hear those words out of her month, even if they weren't anything special. "Are you sure?" he asked, turning around and seeing that she had also stood up.

"Positive," was her only response.

They stood there, staring at each other. Jake so desperately wanted to tell her in that moment that she was his imprint, but he knew it wasn't the right time. He only hoped that the right time would come sooner rather than later. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" he asked trying to break the silence that continued between them.

"Um," she said, looking around the room for a few minutes, "can you pass me that box over there? These are pretty much finished. What's left in them needs to either go in the bathroom or into the hall closet."

"Sure, no problem," he said as he picked up a heavier boxed and placed it on the bed next to her.

He watched as she pulled out even more delicate-looking clothes and couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get to see her in them. "You like to shop, don't you?" he asked as he watched her hang more garments up in her closet. It was strange how the simplest of acts captivated him.

"Yeah, it's pretty much my only obsession." She said, pulling out more clothes from the box. "You want to help me. I'm sure we would get this done a lot faster if we were both unpacking this box."

"Um, sure," he said, walking closer to the bed and peering into the box.

"All of it needs to be hung up. I'm not really putting my closet in any order, at least not right now anyway so you can hang it up anywhere."

He followed her lead, putting the clothes delicately on the smooth, velvet-feeling hangers before putting them into the closet. It wasn't long after that they had finally finished unpacking the last of the boxes in the room. Jake watched Kristy face change as she looked around her newly finished room.

"Wow," she said, sounding a little shocked in the process, "I never thought this room would actually feel like home, but, you know what, it does. It really does feel like it's supposed to."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jake asked, still unsure about how he was supposed to gage her reaction.

"Are you kidding," she said, flashing him the biggest smile she had ever given him, this time it actually reached her eyes, "I thought it would take me months to feel this way." He watched, waiting for her to continue and knowing that there was more that she wanted to say. Finally she added, "I think I have you to thank for this, Jake. If I didn't know you, I don't think I would feel as comfortable as I do now."

"I'm glad," he said simply, trying to keep everything else he wanted to tell her at bay, not wanting anything inappropriate to slip out.

"Let's go see how they others are doing with the downstairs. She said, standing up from her spot on the bed before crawling over the empty boxes to get to the door. Jake was about to pick up those boxes but stopped when she said, "We'll clean up later, come on."

Jake continued to look around the bedroom, wondering if this would be the last time he ever saw it from the inside.

"Oh, come on," she said, grabbing hold of his hand and pooling him out of the room and quickly down the stairs. When they got to the bottom and followed the sound of voices that were coming from the kitchen Jake was surprised that Kristy had yet to let go of his hand. She continued to pull him into the kitchen. There was a pile of empty boxes in the corner and Seth was continuing to put up dishes into one of the cabinets while the others were carrying on their own conversation.

"I see you all are working so hard," Jake said when the guys had yet to notice his and Kristy's presence.

"Hey, now, we emptied those four boxes over there," Embry said, indicating the pile of boxes that Jake had noticed when he first entered the kitchen.

It was then that his stomach decided to betray him by growling loudly enough that the sound seemed to echo off the walls in the small room. He looked to his side when he heard Kristy's small feminine laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Nothing, actually. It's just that I realized that we worked through lunch. I insist I take you guys out to eat."

"It's not that big of a deal. You don't have to pay for us. Besides you might go broke trying to fully feed Embry."

"Hey, now," Embry said, quickly sticking up for himself, "I definitely don't eat as much as you."

Jake heard Kristy's laughter again and when their eyes met she said, "No, I insist, and I know how big your guys' appetites are so it's no problem at all trying to fully feed the four of you."

"Alright, if you insist," Jake said as all of them made their way back outside and he watch Kristy lock up her house.


	9. AN: I'm Sorry

Alright guys, I know how much you absolutely hate author's notes but I feel as if you guys deserve an explanation as to why it's taking me SOOOO long to update my story. One of the main reasons it hasn't been updated in the last few months is because I've been having major computer issues. As of right now I can only be on the internet if I'm on safe mode and the hinge on my computer is getting worse and worse by the day. I'm working on the story the best I can, but school work is beginning catch up with me and I'm finding it harder to find free time to work on my story.

I am working on it though. I really want the next chapter to be up soon…and promise it will be, just please stick with me and continue to watch for future updates. I really appreciate all the support I have gotten.


	10. A Passing Moment

_**Hey Guys, I know it's been a really long time since I last updated but I have to say that this semester is seriously kicking my ass. I've had to write an Abstract for my Shakespeare paper. A paper that's worth 50% of my grade, so I've definitely been stressing about this. I've also had to do writing comps, which for those who don't know it's a test that has to be past it I want to graduate next year…but of course here it is. I really hope you like it and PLEASE review. I would greatly appreciate it. **_

Chapter Nine: A Passing Moment

Jake walked through the back door, following the alluring sway of Kristy's hips as she made her way down the hall, towards the kitchen. He made sure to shut the door tightly behind him before following her. No pictures of old friends stared back at him as he made his way. He wondered if any had yet been unpacked this morning. _Probably not, _he thought as he walked down the narrow hallway. Kristy had been so anxious to leave as soon as most of her things had arrived. He had sensed her uneasiness since then and he couldn't help but wonder where it came from. Memories she no longer wanted to remember was his first and only guess, especially after the conversation they had had that morning in her bedroom.

He stood in the entryway of the kitchen, admiring her figure once again. Her hourglass shape leaning against the counter as she stood on tiptoes as her long boney hand reached up into one of the cabinets, her small fingers wrapping around two glasses before pulling them down. Just looking at her had the ability to make him feel like her was burning alive. He didn't know yet what _that_ burning meant. It was all so new to him. No one was every prepared for what imprinting did to you, both physically and mentally. It always came like a blow to the chest, a wound you never wanted healed. Not once had he heard any of his brothers complain about the sensation. Jake found himself lucky that he finally found her.

Too deep in thoughts he heard something as if it came from a great distance. He immediately looked towards her, she held him captivated. It was only when their eyes met that he knew she had spoken and was waiting for his response. "What?" he said wanting to take the word back as soon as it left his mouth. "Sorry," he continue, this time thinking before speaking, "what was the question? I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"That's alright. You seemed a little caught up in your thoughts. I just asked if you wanted something to drink. I can offer you water and lemonade."

He now noticed that instead of the glassed she now held a pitcher of what he knew to be lemonade and a bottle of water. Nodding to the bottle he said, "Water would be great, thanks."

She chucked the bottle at him, throwing it like she would a football. He caught it before it had a chance to come up short and smack into the ground. He then watched as she pulled a bottle out for herself. She walked by him, heading back to the front of the house. The smell of strawberries invaded all of his senses as she walked by. He couldn't help but follow her back into the living room. Again he waited in the large entryway, not wanting to invade her space too much. He didn't want to frighten her away.

She threw herself down onto the couch and looked at him. She looked around the room and as her eyes fell on him her smile was radiant. Like the sun it seemed to have this way of warming him to his very soul. He was going to need that warmth come this winter. She patted the seat next her and he smiled as he walked into the room, making his way through the piles of empty boxes, not wanting to make an even bigger mess than there already was, or worse yet embarrass himself by tripping over one. He sat down next to her, a smile broadening across his face.

"I have to say," she spoke again, staring straight ahead at what was reflected into the blank TV. After a few more moments of silence passed she added, "Your friends are amazing. I thought it was going to take me weeks to get fully unpacked. Then you bring in a couple of guys and you get most of it done in only a couple of hours. Have you ever thought about being professional movers?"

"Nah, there's no money in it here," he said jokingly. When their eyes met again and he saw confusion written all over her face he added, "You're the first person to move in or out of here in a long time."

He saw her happiness faultier a little and couldn't help but wonder if she really wanted to be here or if there were reasons behind her move to such an obscure place as La Push. "No one ever moves away?" She asked after an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"People go away for periods of time, but they always seem to find their way back here."

"Have you ever left?"

"Yeah, once," Jake said, hoping his tone at least hinted to the fact that he really didn't want to talk about that time in his life. He had been stupid to run away. Nothing was going to stop Bella from marrying _that_ bloodsucking leech and turning into one herself, he understood that more clearly now. "I stayed away for a few months, but I eventually came back. My dad needed me."

She looked at him smiling, "So, I'm guessing that means you and your father are really close."

"We were," he sighed as even thinking about that brought up sad memories, "he passed last spring."

"Oh, Jacob, I'm so sorry."

He heard the tremble in her voice and knew by the look on her face that she truly meant what she said. To reassure her a bit more that her comment did no harm he said, "It was his time and he went peacefully."

The silence spread out between them. It felt like ages before she finally spoke up, "So, what are your plans for tonight?" As she asked she no longer made eye contact with him. She stared again at her reflection as it was reflected in the television.

Jake realized then that he was doing the same and quickly stared down at his hands. The nervousness wasn't something he was used to. He waited a few minutes before finally saying, "Nothing much, I guess." he cursed at how awkward he sounded around her. He was beginning to feel like a teenage boy who was on his first date. This wasn't even a date, let alone his first one.

"Would you want to stick around for dinner, maybe watch a movie a little later?" He could hear the hesitation in her voice. He couldn't help but smile, knowing she was probably as nervous as he was. "I mean, it's the least I could do to thank you for helping me today," she spoke quickly and he wondered if she was just looking for a reason for him to be around.

"You've thanked me enough, but dinner and a movie with you would be great." He stood up before adding, "But do you mind if I go home to shower and change. I know the smell of sweat is alluring, but it's got to be giving you a headache. Plus I think Bella's going to need to be taken out if I'm going to be gone until last tonight."

"I don't mind your sweat, but I can understand if you wanting to take a shower," she said, standing up next to him. "I'll probably take one myself and get changed into clean clothes."

Jake looked down at his watch before saying, "I'll be back in a few hours. Do you want me to pick up something for dinner on my way back?"

"No, that's fine. I'll make dinner for us. You have a big appetite, right? Is there anything in particular that you like to eat."

Jake couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. The fact that she was beginning to remember certain things about him pleased him, but what pleased him even more was the fact that she was willing to cook for him. No one besides Emily ever attempted to cook for pack members. He got up from the couch and walked, with her by his side, towards the front door. He stood in the doorway, waiting a few somewhat awkward moments before saying, "I'll be back by seven at the latest. I need to swing by Sam's before I head back."

"Okay, I'll see you then. I'll probably just do a little more unpacking while your gone."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Without even thinking about it he leaned down to her level and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away. _Why had I kissed her?_ He thought as he got into his car, shaking his head as he did so. He felt like he was beginning to lose his mind, over a girl non-the-less. He had promised himself a long time ago that he wasn't going to let another girl control his emotions. That had happened once before and there was no way in hell he was going to let it happen again, especially with how the first time turned out.

Instead of heading in the direction of the apartment he found himself heading in the direction of Sam and Emily's. He wasn't sure why he was heading over there first. What he wanted to talk to Sam about could wait until later. Everything was beginning to get jumbled up. His feelings for Kristy felt way to strong for him having just met her. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to keep them under wraps until the right moment. He couldn't stop thinking about how long it might take Kristy to fully trust him enough for him to be able to tell her about himself completely.

Jake pulled into the driveway. The cars lining the drive was a bad sign, one that told him he wasn't going to be able to talk to Sam the way he needed to. A part of him wanted to turn the car around and head to his apartment, taking a shower, and then heading back over to Kristy's place. That's what he should have done, instead he found himself getting out of the car and walking up the gravel road to the front door.

"Come on in, Jake." Emily yelled through the screen when she saw him standing there. He was about ready to knock to announce his impromptu arrival.

"Sorry to be barging in like this," he said, making sure the screen was latched before heading into the house. He walked into the smoke filled hazed, looking around to what the cause of the grey haze was. Before he could ask, though, Emily spoke up.

"The kids were trying to make cookies. It didn't go so well." As she said this she wiped her hands off on what looked like dingy dish towel.

He couldn't stop the laughter the spilled out of him. It rumbled through his whole body. The girls definitely took after their father more than their mother, especially when it came to the kitchen. "Where's Sam?" he asked looking around the house, but seeing no sign of the other alpha.

"In the backyard, with the boys," she sighed, shaking her head before adding, "they're _trying _to build the girls' new swing set, but I don't think it's going exactly as planned. Especially with Embry and Jared heading the construction team."

"Alright, thanks Em." He gave her a quick hug before heading out to the backyard. The sight that met him shocked him. Embry was chasing Jared with a hammer, yelling a string of profanities as they passed Jake. He immediately began laughing when he saw the pile of twisted metal laying untouched in the center of the yard. The girls were crying alligator tears over the swing set that would most likely go unfinished until Embry caught Jared and gave him a good pounding.

Jake walked over to where Sam sat, watching the younger boys chase each other with various tools. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at Kristy's helping her unpack."

"Taking a break. I wanted to shower and I'm pretty sure she did too though she didn't say anything about one." Jake said, sitting in one of the lawn chairs that were sitting next to Sam. "I think I'm losing my mind." The words came out fast and slurred together. It amazed him that Sam even understood what was being said. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm afraid I'm going to scare her off."

"That's how it always is." Sam said, taking a drink from one of the beers that sat on the small patio table. "You remember how freaked out Claire's mom was when she found out that Quil had imprinted on her two year old?"

Jake smiled, nodding his head at the memory of Sam telling Claire's mom about the whole imprinting situation the lady hadn't taken it very well. Like most normal people she saw it as a type a pedophilia. Of course, she later learned that that wasn't the case, especially when the person who gets imprinted on is so young. After Sam had explained everything Claire and her mom left the reservation, thinking it was safer for Claire to be away from Quil, at least for a little bit. Jake winced at the memory of the pain Quil had gone through during that time. They all realized then that it was literally painful to be away from ones' imprint. Jake never understood exactly how Quil dealt with the pain he was going through over that six months.

Jake remembered that Quil wouldn't get out of bed for anything for about a month and even after that he only did it because Sam dragged him out of the bed and outside. That was definitely an amusing sight to see; Quil in only his boxers being drug across the lawn by his ankles. Sam had been pissed that he'd given up his duties for the pack, but he in no way blamed Quil for what was happening to him. Sam was blaming Claire's mom more, especially since she knew what would happen. Jake was glad he wouldn't have to deal with Kristy being torn away from him. At least he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with her leaving.

It was like he knew that Jake was thinking about him because soon after Quil came walking out of the small two-story house. As he walked towards the group he slipped his shirt back on. When he was finally about a foot away he said, "Hello ladies."

"Who are you calling a lady?" Embry yelled, pausing only for a moment from his chase of Jared. "If I remember right you're the one who dressed up like a girl last Halloween."

"Oh, come on, that's Halloween. That doesn't count for anything." Quil said, sitting down on the ground. Jake noticed him breathing heavy and wondered what he'd been chasing.

"Then how do you explain why you always spend so much time in the bathroom every morning?" Jake asked, knowing it would piss Quil off having everyone know his morning routine.

"Gotta look good for my girl," he replied quickly, not losing a step in the conversation.

"How was the watch?" Sam's voiced cut through whatever anyone else was going to say.

"Boring as usual. Man, once I wish a stupid bloodsucking leech would come around this way every once in a while. You know, just to shake things up a little."

"Be careful what you wish for my brother." Sam said, knowing exactly what the rest of the guys were probably was thinking.

Every few months one, maybe even two, would somehow make the mistake of coming onto the rez. Of course, that was always their last mistake. Ever since the Cullens' departure no vampire, whether they were vegetarian or not, was allowed in this area and for the most part that's how the pack liked it. Since vampires still roamed in and out of the area the boys of La Push were still turning, the only difference was that they weren't changing as early as Seth had back when the Cullens were still around.

"So, how is she?"

Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts about the Cullens and other vampires in general. It was then that Jake began to think about imprints again. He knew Quil wasn't the only member of the pack who had had an imprint hurt him. Quil wasn't even the only member who had had an imprint leave. "How's who?" he asked, no longer wanting to think about the pains imprinting could cause.

"Kristy," Sam said with amusement as he shook his head. "Who else would I be asking you about? How's she doing at her new place? I know moving here must be a shock for her."

"I guess she's fine. She hasn't complained yet, though I think she's bored. I think that's the only reason why she's wanting to hang out with me so much." Jake said, laughing to himself. He knew how boring La Push could be at times, but he had always had the pack to keep him busy and give him company. His couldn't help but wonder who or what would keep Kristy company once Jake had to go back to pack business. Hopefully she would become quick friends with some of the other females on the rez. He especially hoped that Emily and her would also become friends so that Emily would be there when Kristy found out the truth. He hoped their friendship would help her adjust to the imprinting process.

"That's good," Sam said, taking another drink from his beer can. As if it were a second thought he added, "Don't forget you're on rotation tonight."

"I know, I'll head out as soon as I'm done at Kristy's."

"You're going back there?" Quil asked, sounding more frustrated than anything else.

"You know how it is?" Jake and Sam said in unison. Jake went on to add, "I just can't stay away from her. Tonight we're watching a movie and having dinner."

"Are you sure that's _all _you'll be doing?" Quil asked suggestively. His tone sounded like something he would use when talking to Claire.

"Dude, I just met her. Why would I do anything else with her." Jake said, taking offense by what Quil was saying.

"Man, I have seen you do way more with girls you just met at the bars and clubs in Seattle."

"That was different. Those girls meant noting to me and I knew they wouldn't be anything more to me than what happened that one night. Kristy's different, she's my imprint."

"Yeah, yeah," Quil said, getting up from his seat on the ground and heading over to where Embry and Jared were again working on trying to build the swing set. It was obvious that they had settled their argument, whatever it had been, and were now working steadily on the metal that was now looking more like a swing set and less like a pile of rusted scrap metal.

Jake watched in silence as the three of them went to work and was surprised that in no time at all they had the swing set built to even Sam's specifications. The girls came running out of the house upon hearing Sam yell for them; they were happy to finally be getting their new toy after weeks of waiting for it to be built.

"Are you happy?" He asked Sam suddenly, knowing by the look on Sam's face that his question shocked him.

"Of course, what more could I want?"

""I just can't help but wonder where we would be if the whole imprinting thing had gotten started. I mean, would you have kept being the pack's alpha for as long as you did? Would you have stayed with Leah?"

"I don't know about Leah, but I would have definitely stayed the pack's alpha." Sam said, giving Jake a weird look. It was as if he was asking Jake what he was thinking about.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Jake said, hoping that answer sufficed for Sam's unasked questioned.

Jake sat there for a few more minutes lost in his own thoughts, each revolving around Kristy. He couldn't help but ask himself how he could feel so strongly for someone so soon after meeting her. He found it strange that imprinting caused such strong feelings inside of himself, it was stronger than any other feeling he had had before. The feels he had for Kristy were even beginning to surpass what he had felt for Bella, something he thought would never happen. He had seen so many of the other guys imprint on their own true loves, but it had never occurred to him that it would affect him so strong or that it had affected them so strongly.

He looked down at his watch, not realizing time had passed so quickly since he had left Kristy's place. "Alright guys, as much as I _love watching you guys play on a swing set I think I'm gonna take off." Jake said, getting up from his lawn chair, nearly knocking it over in the process before adding, "I told her I'd be back around seven and I still need to get home to take a shower and walk Bella."_

"_Dude, that dog needs a new name," Quil yelled from the swing he was currently jumping from._

"_Don't forget you're on duty tonight. I want you out there by midnight." Sam's voice was strict as he pushed the girls in their swings._

_Jake nodded his head as he walked back into the house. It was a lot less smoky now and smelled more like fresh baked cookies than burned charcoal. _

"_Bye, Em. I'm heading back over to Kristy's. I'll see you tomorrow night." Jake added, remembering about the weekly spaghetti night._

"_Oh, here," she said, handing him a tin foil wrapped plate, "Take this to Kristy for me and remember to invite her to dinner tomorrow night."_

"_Will do, Emily," he said, leaning down a giving her cheek a small peck before heading out the door and back towards his car. _

_The drive back to the house was a boring one. He used most of his concentration on navigating the twists and turns of the narrows streets that curled their way around the steep cliffs and away from the treacherous waters below. As he drove he wondered how the night would play out. He couldn't help but wonder how close he would get to Kristy before he finally felt able to tell her the truth about himself and about the pack. He wanted to wait for as long as he could before he felt like he would be lying to her about himself. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do about himself and about the Quileute Tribe._


End file.
